Chapter 208
is the 208th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary In the Shadow Palace, Gueldre Poizot is using his Permeation Magic on himself and Revchi Salik to avoid taking damage from the devil's magic. Both of them notice Licht's powerful spell and wonder what is happening above them. Gueldre also wonders what the creature is that the devil created. Revchi thinks about how they would be dead if it were not for Gueldre's magic. Revchi also says that he can feel the caster's presence all over the place and that he should not have followed Gueldre to the Shadow Palace, which Gueldre tells him that they would have to face a little bit of danger if they wanted to accomplish their goal. Gueldre also thinks about how they have to escape from the Shadow Palace before his mana runs out. At another location, Charla and Yami Sukehiro have been freed from the creature thanks to Licht's spell. Charla comments about how the Shadow Palace had been somewhat destroyed by Licht's spell, and Yami wonders how powerful Licht is. Yami then thanks Charla for healing his arm, to which Charla replies that they are now even. Yami thinks about how he will be able to use one more Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash, thanks to Charla healing his arm. Yami says that he can still sense the presence of the devil and wonders if Licht's spell did any damage. Yami also wants to head back up but currently has no way to head to the upper floors. Yami thinks about how for some reason his Dark Magic is capable of harming the devil, and that he will just need to have a one single opening to land a lethal blow. Yami then thinks about how the only other person that is capable of harming the devil is Asta. On the top floor, Asta releases a massive amount of Anti Magic. Lemiel Silvamillion Clover notices that the Demon-Slayer Sword is Licht's sword, and Secre Swallowtail tells him that it is not since the devil had turned Licht's grimoire into a five-leaf clover to control it. Secre also says that the Anti Magic within the sword is from a different devil. Asta thinks about how the power he released, is too powerful and he is sent towards the devil. The devil says that Asta cannot even control his own magic, and attacks with his trident, which Asta manages to cut easily. The devil thinks about how Asta was able not only to cut his trident but also to ignore completely the effect of the space that had been binding the speed of Light Magic. The devil tells Asta that he does not know what devil's power he has, but Asta will understand the hard way of his place on the pecking order. The devil uses a spell to have the creature attack Asta, which Asta heads towards the creature. Lemiel comes to Asta's rescue. Asta thanks him but suddenly hits Lemiel into a wall. As Yuno and Patolli attack the creatures, Patolli notices that their magic does not work on the creatures. Patolli thinks about how Lemiel's Light Magic is different compared to his, and thinks about how he should be able to summon Demon Light Magic but to protect others this time. Patolli then manages to uses the magic to destroy some of the creature. The devil comments about how Patolli is still something special but his effort will not have any effect. Asta thinks about how he should be able to fight the same way as everyone else, and wonders if what he is feeling is to maintain this form. Secre heads over to Lemiel to check up on him, and Lemiel says that he feels that he will not be able to use his magic for a while because of Asta's Anti Magic. Secre wonders if she should use her magic to bind Asta, but Lemiel tells her not to since he says that everything will be fine. Yuno asks Asta how long does he plan to lag behind since he will not become the Magic Emperor if he cannot control his power. Yuno then creates Spirit of Zephyr, a sword that is capable of destroying the devil's magic. Lemiel thinks about how Yuno had condensed all the corrupted mana in the air to create a sword that can harm the devil, while Licht comments about how Yuno has grown so much since their battle. Asta tells Yuno that he had just figured out his magic, and Yuno says that Asta is capable of things if he tries. Asta then says that he will become the Magic Emperor and creates Demon-Slayer Sword: Black Divider. Fights *Humans and Elves vs. Devil Magic and Spells used References Navigation